legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus
Marcus is a boy of high intelligence and a child prodigy that resides in the same universe Lydia does and is a friend of hers Friends: Lydia, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Finn, Marceline, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Jimmy Neutron, Rick Sanchez, Steven Universe, Connie, The Crystal Gems, Antauri, Star, Marco, Mallow, Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr.Gus, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Shadow The Hedgehog, Naseala, Oliver Queen, Team Arrow, The Flash, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, Ford Pines Neutral: Deathstroke, Guzma, Welton, Mark Mardon, Malcolm Merlyn, Tigerclaw, Number 2, Princiapl Scudsworth, Damian Darhk Enemies: Earl P Sidebottom, Eobard Thawne, The Joker, Toffee, Bill Cipher, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil, The Cult of Cipher TGTTA 2 Marcus first appears as the A.I of his megamind that Lydia finds in the beginning of the story and he leads the others to the shock of others as they had no how the megamind worked. He knows exactly what to do and helps the team spefically Lydia. It is revealed that he is the mind in the Megamind by Lisa Loud and she manages to recrate him flesh and bone through the megamind. This is when Marcus joins the B Team and works to stop the legion from getting the spear and altering the timeline. While Thawne gets, Marcus is spared as Lydia splits her trinket with him leaving them with Bender, Skipper, Twilight, Rick and The Louds. Marcus then works with Deathstroke and his unit to fight Thawne and he makes his own mech to fight the group with Lisa Loud and is among the team when they find the Spear. Marcus is nearly killed by Toffee but is saved by his team mates, and is brought up to knowledge by Lydia, he doesn't get mad and felt that Skipper and Bender will a bit harsh on Lydia for getting mad for her keeping her info on Cipher and the two do back a bit off. Marcus joins Lydia in finding Ford's files on Bill and this is when Mandarin and Bill both come after them. Marcus gets it away from Mandarin and Bill and gets back to Bender and co, They all mention they need to get back to Toffee for that move which only stokes the coals when they threaten them and Lydia is pondering her own choices and Lincoln offers to help and Marcus talks to her telling they will find a way and he'll help her. Marcus gets on his mech and fights Rodney, then assists Lydia in dealing with Bill Cipher and Cipher mocks that he came to save his girlfriend, while he doesn't deny and the two find Ford back in captive and get him. This is when Bill Cipher shows up and threatens Bender, Skipper and Deathstroke in order to get the spear from Lydia, when Ford offers his mind and info to stop Cipher and Bill accepts but this is when Marcus and Lydia put their idea into motion and put themelves and with Lydia's gauntlets punch out Cipher of exitene Bender, Skipper, Lydia, Deathstroke, Marcus and Ford all begin questioning who to use the spear when the concensus goes to Lydia, she is heistant though Marcus encourages her to do it , pointing she proved her rights to it. After the spear is used, Marcus joins Bender on his vacation in Aruba and he and Lydia start dating each other. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Child Prodigies Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Members of the B Team Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Major Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Lydia and Marcus Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher